


Greenie

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, I loved this scene so much, M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, frypan makes an amazing wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Frypan has to help Newt come up with the best way to approach Thomas while waiting to go save Minho.





	Greenie

“Fry, how long have we been standing here?” Newt was becoming anxious. He and Frypan had the brilliant idea of waiting for Thomas to come so they could all leave together and save Minho from WCKD. 

But the only problem was that there was no way to know how long they had been standing in the dark waiting for Thomas to come. 

“He’ll be here.” Frypan assured Newt with a small smile. “We haven’t been here that long.” He laughed to himself watching his friend pace back and forth like the wonderful, devoted crushee that he was. 

Several more moments passed. Newt was becoming very uncomfortable just standing around. He kept switching positions and trying out various phrases testing each one out. 

“What about ‘where are you going?’” Frypan shook his head in the dark. “Nah. Too short.” 

Newt nodded, considering alternatives, “Thanks Fry.” Then a minute or so later, “How about ‘Goin somewhere Greenie?’” 

Fry gave Newt a weird look. “When have you ever really called him greenie after the maze?” The blonde thought about this and decided Fypan was right. 

“Newt, that shank loves you. You don’t need to flirt with him to make it happen. I see the way you look at each other. Just be yourself.” Frypan put a hand on Newt’s shoulder and felt his friend relax. 

 

Suddenly there was movement near the jeep. Newt whirled around searching in the dark for the source. His breath hitched when he saw Thomas striding over to the jeep. That boy was even more handsome in the dim light. 

Thomas didn’t realize they were standing there yet so Newt did what any common sense person would do. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Thomas’s eyes widened when he saw Newt and Fry in the jeep ready to leave. 

“I’m going to save Minho.” He said it with an air of finality, daring either of them to argue with him. 

“On your own? Don’t be a twat about it. We are coming with you.” Newt cursed himself for calling his best friend a twat after trying to flirt, but oh well, it was too late now. 

“I couldn’t ask that of you. It should be me who goes.” Thomas continued putting everything in the jeep. 

“We started this together, might as well end it that way too.” Newt’s eyes had a kind of fire Thomas could see quite well in the dark. He knew it was no use arguing so Thomas agreed and went to get into the jeep. 

Frypan popped out to put his own bags in the trunk and playfully glanced at Newt. The smile was one of knowing and he shook his head as if to say “you dork.”

“Twat?? Seriously? You were doing so well.” Frypan chuckled quietly to keep Thomas from hearing him. 

“I panicked! He was there. Arguing with us and being Tommy. My brain stopped functioning and it just…popped out.” Newt sighed in exasperation. He turned on his heel and strode to the jeep. Frypan watched him and with a tiny grin, hopped up in the driver’s seat.


End file.
